Shattered Glass
by Serendipithy
Summary: Naruto and I stood on one side; they stood on the other. Tsunade cleared her throat, hoping to get a conversation going, but the deafening silence and awkwardness continued. I made my move. Team 7 and Team Hebi. Sakura-centric. Oneshot.


**Title: **Shattered Glass

**Summary: **Naruto and I stood on one side; they stood on the other. Tsunade cleared her throat, hoping to get a conversation going, but the deafening silence and awkwardness continued. I made my move. Team 7 and Team Hebi. Sakura-centric. Oneshot.

**A/N: **You guys also have to **disregard the lack of canon plot** because _I HATE CANON RIGHT NOW_. 8D I stopped reading Naruto about half a year ago—around the time Sasuke came bursting into the meeting of the Kages, but I've heard from my friend that there are a buttload of yaoi implications now. Joy.

Though, I might continue reading it now that I've heard that **ITACHIIII **(my fave pretty boiii) is back.

Another note- There is no SasuSaku which is a first. xD I wanted to incorporate some in, but I realized that's not gonna work. ):

Last note- I forgot about Sai. Let's pretend he doesn't exist here shall weee? 8)

**Disclaimer: **Characters by Kishimoto. Plot by me.

* * *

When Team Hebi came back ANBU flocked towards the entrance to the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Naruto ran faster than I had ever seen.

And me?

I strolled casually over to their location, knowing that if they had really come back to the village they meant no harm.

Who would come back to the village—announcing the fact no less—with the purpose to deal damage? An ambush or a better planned operation would be necessary, and having them show up with absolutely no secrecy declared their intentions loudly and clearly to me.

The townspeople were surprised: the girl who, at the young age of twelve, obsessed over the Uchiha prodigy was less enthusiastic than said prodigy's best friend?

What had the world come to?

It hadn't come to anything. I was still me; I was still overjoyed that he was back, but I wasn't looking forward to what the future would hold.

That's right—the future.

Over the years, in Sasuke's absence, I had become a respected kunoichi within the village and renown throughout Fire country and beyond. During those years I also gained insight into becoming a wiser, less impulsive person.

I had thought about what would happen with Sasuke returned. I had thought about the new team he would bring back, though it pains me to think about this new team he abandoned Naruto and me for.

I knew that when or if they returned there would be awkward and tense moments between the former Team 7 members and Sasuke's current team.

And that's why I casually strolled towards Team Hebi's arrival without a care for the time.

* * *

Tsunade-sensei could see from the way Naruto held himself that—for once—he had no idea what to do.

I for one had not made any move or indication towards revealing the emotions that I felt about Sasuke's return.

When Tsunade read the punishments out loud for each of the team members, every one of us were surprised. The verdict had been lenient for four people with a missing-nin status.

Then again, Naruto could affect those around him, even the higher ups in the Council of Elders with Tsunade-sensei's help.

After reading the scroll out loud for Naruto, me, and Team Hebi, a tense silence ensued.

Naruto and I stood on one side; they stood on the other.

It was as if an invisible line had been drawn between the two sides, each side hesitant to send someone to the other side.

Tsunade cleared her throat, hoping to get a conversation going, but the deafening silence and awkwardness continued.

I made my move.

To be honest, I had planned this out a while back. I had envisioned that I would be the first one to initiate the reconciliation, which normally would be Naruto's job.

This was certainly a first.

Casually I walked over, crossing that invisible line, seemingly shattering the non-existent glass in the way…

… And extended my hand as a sign of friendship over to my female counterpart, Karin.

A look of surprise crossed the features of everyone's face, but it was most prominent on Karin's face, probably because she was the one I had chosen to begin reconciliation with.

It was most fitting after all—the former fangirl making amends with the current fangirl.

Karin took my hand hesitantly, shaking it with respect.

Naruto soon followed my lead, extending one hand towards the man known as Suigetsu.

It was as if a breath of fresh air had been let into the closest window although all windows were locked.

The stifling air from earlier had been cleared.

After Tsunade dismissed us we all turned to leave without a word.

As the six of us—Naruto, me, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin—exited, Sasuke pulled me by the arm, whispering a few words in my ear before gracefully walking to catch up with his former teammate and his current team.

I replied to his words, soft enough for those ahead not to hear but loud enough for my former crush to make out.

_You're welcome._

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, I overuse the "thank you" that Sasuke says when he leaves Sakura unconscious on that bench. I dunno but I really like that scene, minus all of that fail fangirly groveling Sakura does. Anyway, on the matter of the fic itself, I kind of wondered if this HAD happened how the two teams would meet up. If I were to portray them in Kishimoto's point of view they would probably bicker like ten year olds. I wanted to make them think a little more than that.

**Review** **please** if you like? :D

* * *

**edit;** daaaang there are no "Team 7" or "Team Hebi" categories anymore. Wasn't there at least Team 7 before? OTL Don't blame me for making this categorized under "Sakura."

**edit2;** LOL I FORGOT TO MAKE THIS COMPLETE. OTL Sorry about that. /fails


End file.
